ENDLESS LOVE
by fanboyHAE
Summary: ONESHOT. Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Who knows? Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain. Minho x Yuri. DLDR. NO BASH


**ENDLESS LOVE**

ONESHOT

**Minho Yuri**

**Disclaimer: **SHINee, SNSD belong to SMEntertaiment, God and Them selves. But, Donghae is mine. #DibakarElf

By Cho Arie

Ini Fanfiction bukan 100 % buatan ku. Ini FF buatan my sister Prissilia Hilda dan Ari (aku) haha.

**Summary: ** Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**Warning: **Fic ini adalah FF STRAIGH, banyak typo bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada FF ini. Kalau ada yang nge-flame, berarti flamer itu nggak bisa baca.

**Dan FF ini pernah dipublis di FB sebelum pengeditan dilakukan**

CAST :

Choi Minho

Kwon Yuri

Choi Yoona (Marga diganti sesuai kebutuhan cerita)

Kim JongHyun

**~Happy Reading!~**

\(‾▿‾\) \(´▽`)/ (/‾▿‾)/

Hembusan angin malam dan gemerlap bintang – bintang tak mampu menghilangkan perasaaan hampa yang ada padanya. Ia duduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya sambil terus memikirkan mantan Yeojacingu yang masih sangat ia sayangi dan kini entah berada di belahan bumi bagian mana.

Perlahan ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya sembari melantunkan sebuah lagu kenangannya dengan gadisnya itu. Membuatnya mengingat saat-saat bahagia bersamanya, melewati canda, tawa, dan duka bersama. Sungguh kenangan yang amat begitu indah.

_Today, i wander in my memory_

_I'm pasing around on the end of this way_

_You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more_

_I'm losing my way again_

_I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more_

_that i want to see you and hold you more_

Namun ia sadar sepenuhnya sekarang, itu hanya kenangan, kenangan yang sangar sulit dilupakan hingga saat ini, kenangan yang kadang membutnya bahagia saat mengingat-nya dan juga sedih saat menyadari kenyataan yang ada, kenangan yang selalu datang dalam mimpi indahnya.

_It can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_i cannot send you away one more time_

_i can't live without you_

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata cairan putih bening mengalir dari mata indah nan besarnya saat melantunkan lagu itu. Air mata yang begitu tulus yang hanya dapat keluar untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya. Terutama gadis-nya, Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai sampai detik ini juga. Ia sadar cintanya sudah tak utuh sekarang, namun ia selalu berusaha mempertahankan cinta yang mengisi hari-harinya itu.

_it can't be if it's not you_

_i can't be without you_

_it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this_

_it's fine even if my heart's hurts_

_yes because i'm just in love with you_

_my bruised heart_

_is screaming to me to find you_

_where are you?_

_can't you hear my voice?_

_to me…_

Apakah ia terlalu berharap dengan cintanya saat ini? Apakah ia tak boleh mempunyai harapan? Apakah mungkin cinta yang selalu dipertahankannya sampai saat ini akan kembali utuh dan mengisi hari-harinya menjadi lebih indah dan berarti? Dan mungkinkah cinta-nya itu kan kembali mengisi ruang hatinya?

_if i live my life again_

_if i'm born over and over again_

_i can't live without you for a day_

_You're the one i will keep_

_you're the one i will love_

_i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you_

Terlintas dibenaknya satu setengah tahun lalu saat ia menjalani hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih saat itu. Ia sangat mencintai Yeoja itu. Seakan Yeoja itu adalah orang paling membuatnya bahagia di dunia. Hidupnya begitu indah. Hari–harinya penuh dengan senyuman.

Tapi segala keindahan itu musnah begitu saja lima bulan lalu sesaat setelah kelulusan SMA.

***Flash back***

Ia berjalan ditengah hiruk pikuk siswa kelas XII yang baru saja lulus menikmati upacara kelulusan mereka. Ia mencari Yeojachingu-nya yang sejak semalam tak bisa dihubunginya. Hingga pagi ini ia masih tak bisa menghubungi kekasih-nya itu. Puluhan sms yang ia kirim selalu pending. Berkali – kali ia mencoba menelpon Yeoja itu tapi hanya mailbox yang ia dapati.

"Minho... Minho-ahh … kau dari mana saja eoh? Dari tadi aku mencarimu tau.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja" Kata Onew , sahabat Minho, menghampiri nya yang sedang mencari – cari dimana kekasih-nya berada.

Minho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Onew tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekasih-nya saat ini.

"Hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ya, sebelum aku benar meninggalkan sekolah kita ini." Kata Minho lesu yang langsung meninggalkan Onew yang dari tadi kebingunan. Kenapa dengan sahabat baiknya itu? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu murung? Dan senyum itu bukan senyum Minho yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Pikir Onew saat Minho meninggalkannya dengan sedikit lesu.

.

Minho berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Memandangi seisi kelasnya dimana banyak kenangan yang terjadi antara ia dan gadisnya. Kwon Yuri. Teman sekelasnya yang akhirnya menjadi Yeojachingunya itu adalah seorang gadis yang pandai, selalu bersaing dengan Minho untuk menjadi juara kelas, tapi mereka selalu saling mendukung. Dan tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.

Di kelas ini Minho menyatakan cintanya pada Yuri. Perlahan ia mendekati bangku Yuri. masih teringat jelas saat – saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di bangku ini. Minho melirik sekilas bangkunya yang tepat berada di belakang bangku Yuri. Ia mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna biru bertuliskan namanya. Diambilnya amplop itu dan dibacanya surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Seoul, 15 Juli 2010_

_Dear Minho…_

_Saat kamu baca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di Seoul lagi. Aku harus ikut keluargaku pindah ke luar negri. Aku minta maaf karena memberi tahu kamu semua ini hanya lewat surat ini. Aku tak sanggup kalau harus memberitahukan langsung kepadamu. Mungin sekarang kau juga menganggapku seorang pengecut bukan?_

_Minho-ahh, aku minta maaf selama ini aku belum bisa membahagiakan kamu sebagai yeojacgingu kamu. Aku yang masih childish ini kadang bikin kamu jengkel. Mianhae, Jongmal Mianhaeyo Aku sungguh minta maaf…_

_Aku juga ingain bilang GOMAWO, jongmal gomawo karena kau selalu jadi sandaran buat ku saat aku merasa sedih. Gomawo, kamu sudah mewarnai hari-hariku selama satu tahun ini. Gomawo karana kau telah berusaha bersabar dan mengerti dengan sikap ku selama ini. Beribu kata terimakasih mungkin tak cukup supaya kamu tahu seberapa besar aku sangat berterimakasih ke kamu Minho. Dan jongmal gomawo kau telah menjadi namjachingu yang sangat baik untukku yang tak berguna ini._

_Maaf karena aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak bisa kalau harus long distance, dan aku harap kau bisa mengerti keadaan kita saat ini. Yang perlu kamu tahu, aku sayang CHOI MINHO walaupun kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Minho Sarange. Mian untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau selalu bahagia._

_Sukses selalu ya buat kamu…_

_Yuri Kwon_

.

.

***Flash back end***

Dan sampai saat ini, setelah lima bulan kejadian itu Minho masih belum bisa melupakan Yuri. Ia selalu merindukan Yuri. Merindukan gadisnya yang selalu menghadirkan warna baru dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Liburan semester pertama telah tiba. Minho memutuskan berlibur ke luar kota untuk merefresh kembali pikirannya yang penat kerena ujian semester. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke rumah neneknya yang berada di Pulau Jeju, Pulau terbesar di Korea dan terletak di sebelah selatan Semenanjung Korea. Pulau Jeju adalah satu-satunya provinsi berotonomi khusus Korea Selatan. yang terkenal dengan pemandangan alam yang tercipta dari tebing-tebing tinggi, laut, hamparan bunga dan padang rumput yang sangat luas.

Hari Senin pagi ia telah sampai di rumah neneknya itu. Ia menikmati pemandangan di sekitar rumah neneknya yang masih sangat alami. Ditemani sepupunya yang bernama Choi Yoona, Minho pergi ke sawah melihat petani – petani memanen padinya. Ia juga sempat ikut membantu para petani itu.

Hari berikutnya, Yoona mengajak Minho ke Gunung Halla yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah neneknya. Sebuah gunung dengan kecantikan yang luar biasanya indahnya.

"Waahhh… ini benar-benar sangat cantik! Indah, andai kita juga mendaki keatas sana, pasti lebih indahkan diatas sana?" kata Minho terkagum – kagum.

"Aishh... Oppa... seandainya bisa kita kan mendaki, tapikan kita memang dilarang Halmoni mendaki. Saat ini cuaca sedikit tak bersahabat dan aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terkadi pada kita, tapi... dari sini gunung itu juga terlihat cantikkan, lain kali jika cuacanya mendukung kita akan kesana" Jelas Yoona panjang lebar.

"Tapi tenang saja Oppa, masih banyak tempat disekitar sini yang layak dikunjungi" lanjut Yoona dan memerkan senyum manisnya yang khas. "salah satunya _Air Terjun Jeongbang_. Itu air terjun alami yang terletak 1,5 km di tenggara kota Seogwipo. Air terjun Jeongbang langsung bermuara ke laut dan dianggap sebagai salah satu tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh _Seo Bok,_ utusan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang (berkuasa 259 SM-210 SM) dalam perjalanan mencari obat panjang umur. Di dinding dekat air terjun terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan "徐市過此" ("Seobul gwa cha") yang menandakan kunjungan Seobul.…" Yoona menjelaskan sedikit sejarah megenai air terjun itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jinja? Kau tak bohong pada Oppamu yang super ganteng ini kan? Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Kajja... Kita kesana sekarang!" Ajak Minho semangat dan sedikit narsis.

"Aigo oppa, ternyata kau tak berubah sama sekali, masih sangat narsis seperti dulu" kata Yonna terheran-heran. "Sekarang oppa? Apa kau tak lihat, sekarang sudah sore dan mendung pula, sebaiknya kita lain kali kesananya, kalo sekarang aku tak mau…" lanjut Yoona.

"Ye-su-ng-dah-lah kalau begitu, tapi janji ya lain kali kita ke tempat itu. Kajja kita pulang saja sekarang sepertinya akan turun hujan"

"YA... dari tadi aku juga bilang kan kalau mendung!" ucap Yoona kesal.

"hehehehe" Minho hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah nenek mereka. Di perjalanan pulang, Minho seperti melihat seorang Yeoja yang mirip dengan Yeojacingu-nya. Bukan, tepatnya mantan yeojacingu-nya, Yuri, sedang duduk menikmati Mie Ramen yang sangat terkenal didaerah ini bersama seorang namja. SEORANG NAMJA. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Itu kan…." Kata Minho sambil terus memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kenapa Oppa?" tanya Yoona yang heran melihat sepupunya.

"Ohh, ani… Aku seperti melihat temanku disana, tapi lupakan... kajja kita pulang "

.

.

.

Hari – hari berikutnya, Minho semakin menikmati liburannya. Ia sudah melupakan kejadian saat ia melihat gadis yang mirip Yuri. "Mungkin Cuma mirip. Mana mungkin Yuri ada disini, dia kan pindah keluar negri bersama keluarganya?"pikirnya.

Sabtu pagi pukul 09.00 Minho dan Yoona sudah berada di komplek Air terjun Jeongbang. Udara dingin pulau Jeju langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Omo… Ini sangat menabjubkan! Udaranya masih seger pula!" Kata Minho sembari merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara kuat – kuat.

Sedetik kemudian Minho sudah asik mengambil gambar pemandangan dengan kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil jepretannya itu. Tiba – tiba Minho melihat lagi gadis yang tempo hari ia lihat di pinggir jalan. Minho mendekati gadis itu. Dan ia benar – benar yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Kwon Yuri.

"Yuri…" kata Minho saat berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Minho?" kata Yuri sangat terkejut.

"Kamu kenal dia chagi?" Tanya namja yang berdiri di sebelah Yuri.

Yuri tak menjawab pertanyaan dari namja berwajah oriental dan terlihat sangat tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Annyeong, JongHyun Imnida, Namjacingunya Yuri... Apakah kalian temannya Yuri?" Kata JongHyun sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Mwo? Minho terdiam saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak orang ini mengaku sebagai NAMJACINGUnya Yuri... orang yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun.

"Ah.. Ani, aku tak kenal dengan gadis ini" ucap Yoona pada Jonghyun.

"Choi Yoona Imnida, dan ini sepupuku, Choi Minho, salam kenal Yuri-shi, Jonghyun-shi" lanjut Yoona.

Minho sangat kaget dengan pengakuan dari JongHyun. 'Jadi selama ini Yuri sudah punya pacar lagi? Apa Yuri sudah bener – bener melupakan ku?' batin Minho. Minho segera pergi dari situ. Ia masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Yoona yang selsesai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Minho kepada kedua otang tadi, Yoona kaget saat mengetahui sepupunya itu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun langsung menyusul Minho.

"Oppa, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Yoona sambil mengejar sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau kenal dua orang tadi? Jawab aku oppa" Yoona akhirnya berhasil menyusul sepupunya itu.

Minho terdiam. Ia ingin menagis saat ini rasanya. Ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya saat ini. Tak sanggup membendung air matanya, akhirnya ia pun menangis. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Inikah jawaban atas kesabarannya menanti cintanya kemabali? Inikah balasan yang is dapatkan? Ini kah akhir cinta dalam hatinya yang selalu ia pertahankan?

Yoona yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Minho segera memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Ia merasakan penggungnya basah. Dan ia yakin Minho tengah menangis sekarang. Walaupun ia tak tau apa-apa tentang apa yang membuat sepupunya itu menangis dapat menyimpulkan, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedua orang itu.

Siapa mereka berdua? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi apa mereka bertiga? Berani-beraninya mereka membuat Oppa yang kusayangi ini menangis. Aishh... awas kalian jika kita bertemu lagi aku tak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran pada kalian. Batin Yoona sedikit murka.

"Uljima Oppa, ceritakan padaku semuanya. Mungkin dengan sedikit berbagi kau akan merasa sedikit lebih baik" Kata Yoona yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kajja, kau ceritakan di rumah saja" Yoona mengajaknya pulang sambil menggandeng tangan sepupunya itu.

.

Sesampainya dirumah akhirnya Minho menceritakan semua tentang Yuri dari A sampai Z. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yuri sebelum ini. Bagaimana Yuri yang meninggalkannya dan tentang Minho yang sampai saat ini masih mencitai Yeoja itu.

Yoona yang mendengarkan cerita Minho ikut menangis bersama sepupunya itu sambil sesekali memberi tanggapan. Ia tak tau selama ini Oppanya hidup menderita karna cinta yang jelas-jelas telah menelantarkannya itu.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Minho menjadi agak murung. Yoona menjadi iba dengan perubahan sikap Minho itu. Kemudian ia berusaha mencari informasi dimana Yuri tinggal. Ia harus mencari tau kejelasan dari Yuri sendiri dan akan 'sedikit' memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang telah membuat senyum indah Oppanya menghilang.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari info, akhirnya Yoona menemukan dimana Yuri tinggal. Ternyata Yuri tinggal di rumah pamannya yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah nenek mereka berdua. Yoona mendatangi rumah paman Yuri dan berhasil menemui Yuri.

"Yoona-shi? Ke.. kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yuri kaget melihat Yoona, sepupu mantan Namjachingu-nya itu berdiri dihadapannya denagan tatapan err.. murka.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu hanya empat mata. Karna kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua, kau harus punya alasan yang cukup kenapa kau menghilangkan senyum Minho Oppa, atau kau akan mendapatkam 'sedikit' hadiah dari ku" ucap Yoona panjang lebar dan memperjelas kata 'sedikit' dengan murka dan penuh amarah.

"Ne, Yoona-shi, akan ku ceritakan didalam saja" Jawab Yuri sedikit takut dan mengajak Yoona yang sedikit murka kedalam rumahnya.

Akhirnya Yuri menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoona. Terlihat kesedihan disana saat menceritakan alasannya.

Dari cerita Yuri, akhirnya Yoona tahu bahwa Yuri dan JongHyun itu dijodohkan. Sebenarnya Yuri masih sangat mencintai Minho, ia seperti Minho sekarang, tak bisa menghapuskan cinta di hati mereka. Tapi, karena tak mau mengecewakan Appa yang sangat disayanginya akhirnya Yuri menerima perjodohan itu. Selama ini juga sebenarnya Yuri tidak pindah ke luar negeri. Ia hanya tinggal di Pulau Jeju ini dan melanjutkan studinya disini.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yoona menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapat pada Minho. Yoona juga sudah mengatur agar Minho bisa bertemu dengan Yuri keesokan harinya.

Pagi yang dingin dan berkabut, Minho sudah berada di Air terjun Jeongbang, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Yuri yang membuat Minho menagis kala itu. Ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Yuri. Tak lama menunggu, gadis yang dinantinya itu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hai Minho-ahh.. sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Yuri sedikit canggung.

"Belum Yuri-ahh, baru saja aku sampai ditempat ini…" Kata Minho sembari tersenyum.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya diam salam suasana canggung. Sampai akhirnya Minho membuka suara.

"Jadi, kau dijodongkan dengan JongHyun-shi itu?" tanya Minho dengan nada yang sedih.

"Iya.." Jawab Yuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau mencintainya, Yuri-ahh?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Aku tak mau mengecewakan Appaku… kau tau sendirikan aku sangat menyayangi beliau" jawab Yuri. Jawaban yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Minho tadi.

"Dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu…" kata Yuri lirih.

"Yur... Yuri-ahh, aku juga masih sangat sangat mencintaimu dan tak pernah terfikir dibenakku untuk melupakan cinta ini. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha mencari info dimana tempat tinggalmu, namun aku selalu gagal, ku tak pernah mengetahui dimana kau" kata Minho sambil memeluk erat gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada sepasang mata yang penuh amarah kerena melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

Sore harinya, ketika Minho baru pulang bertemu Yuri, sudah ada JongHyun yang menunggu Minho di rumah neneknya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, JongHyun langsung memukuli Minho dengan penuh emosi. Untung saja Yoona melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung membawa Minho masuk rumah dan menyeret JongHyun dengan kasar untuk berbicara.

"Mian Joonghyun-shi, tapi apalah anda tak bisa membicaraknnya dengan baik-baik untuk meyelesaikan masalah ini? Bukannya memukuli Minho seenak Jidat Yoochun (#dibakar Yoochun #lanjut). Itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah diantara kalian, malah sebaliknya masalah yang kalian hadapi akan semakin rumit" kata Yoona dengan bijak namun dengan sedikit amarah yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Membicarakannya dengan baik-baik Yoona-shi? Bahaimana mungkin aku dapat berbicara baik-baik kepada Namja yang seenaknya sendiri memeluk Yeojachingu orang lain eoh! Namja berengsek itu pantas menerima pukulan tadi" kata JongHyun tajam.

"YA... tapi setidaknya jangan langsung memukulinya seperti tadi tanpa mendengar penjelasnnya dan jangan panggil Minho dengan sebutan NAMJA BERENGSEK, karna dia tak sebenuhnya salah!" jawab Yoona dengan amarah yang ditahan. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar namja didepannya ini. Senaknya saja menghajar sepupunya sekarang malah mengatai Minho dengan Namja berengsek? Sungguh itu bukan kata-kata yang sopan. Bagaimana bisa Namja sebaik Minko dikatai seperti itu? NAMJA BERENGSEK? Yang benar saja.

"Apa anda bilang Yonna-shi? Jelas – jelas dengan mata kepala ini aku melihat Minho berengsek itu memeluk CALON TUNANGANKU! Dan anda jangan sok tau karna anda tak tau apa-apa!" bentak JongHyun sedari berdiri.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT KATA-KATA ITU LAGI JONGHYUN-SHI, MINHO OPPA NAMJA BAIK-BAIK" ucap Yoona dengan amarah yang menggebu-geu dan akhirnya melayangkan pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan untuk ukuran seorang Yeoja.

"Dan asal anda tau. Saya memang mengetahui semuanya, andalah yang tak tau apa-apa jadi jaga mulut busukmu itu" lanjut Yoona dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"Saya permisi" Yoona akhirnya meninggalkan Jonhgyun yang masih sok dengan pukulan Yoona barusan.

"Argh… bullshit... dan kenapa tonjokannya sangat sakit rasanya!" kata JongHyun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Minho kembali menjadi pemurung seperti sebelum ia berlibur. Liburan yang harusnya bisa meringankan masalahnya tapi malah justru manambah masalahnya. Pertemuan dengan Yuri yang selalu ia impikan malah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk baginya.

Tanpa disangka di suatu sore yang cerah itu Yuri berdiri di depan pintu rumah nenek Minho. Dan itu membuat harapan Minho kembali muncul.

"Yuri…" kata Minho tak berkedip.

"Minho-ahh…" Kata Yuri sembari mengulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda.

Minho menerima kertas itu dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati nama Yuri dan JongHyun di kertas tadi. Ya, kertas itu adalah undangan pertunangan Yuri dan JongHyun.

"Ini…" Minho tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hatinya sangat terluka dan rasanya ia ingin mengais saat ini didepan Yuri.

"JongHyun minta pertunangan ini dipercepat dan aku ga bisa berbuat apa – apa."

"Oppa, Jebbal... bantu aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan JongHyun…" Yuri memohon.

"A.. Aku.. aku harus bagaimana?" Minho menanggapi dengan kaget karna permintaan Yuri barusan.

"Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku dan bilang di depan semua orang kalo kau mencintaiku dan kita saling mencintai..." ucap Yuri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mwo? Ani Yuri-ahh, Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal ini, aku tak tega dengan mereka Yuri-ahh. Akau akan merasa sangat bersalah kepada Orang tuamu dan Jonghyun-shi yang sepertinya sangat mencintaimu dan Aku hanya akan membuat malu mereka…" Entah kenapa kalimat ini begitu saja terucap dari mulut Minho.

"Tapi Oppa…"

"Yuri-ahh, orang tua kamu pasti tau yang terbaik buat kamu. Aku sadar, aku tak boleh egois, selama ini aku terlalu egois untung memiliki kamu tanpa mengetahui perasaan orang lain. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tak mau kau mengecewakan orangtua yang membesarkan mu dan pastinya pilihan merekalah yang terbaik…"

"Toh selama ini JongHyun-shi juga sangat mencintaimu dan dia juga baikkan terhadapmu kan? Buktinya dia sangat marah kepadaku saat kejadian itu" lanjut Minho dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang selama ini tak mau keluar dari bibirnya.

Yuri mulai terisak perlahan. Minho yang tak tega melihatnya langsung memeluk Yuri. Diusapnya perlahan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku akan selalu berharap yang terbaik buat mu, Yuri. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku ke JongHyun-shi.." Kata Minho tersenyum lagi.

"Maafin aku juga Minho-ahh, tak seharusnya dulu... aku mau menerima perjodohan ini…"

"Ssstt… yang dulu biar berlalu. Biar aku simpan sebagai kenangan indah kita berdua…"

"Semoga kamu bisa dapat orang yang lebih baik dari aku…" kata Yuri langsung pergi dari rumah Mino.

"Semoga kamu bahagia bersama JongHyun-shi, Yuri…" Kata Minho lirih.

Seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari di ufuk barat, kisah cintanya dengan Yuri juga benar – benar ikut tenggelam. Minho hanya berdiri mematung memandang kepergian Yuri dan mencoba mengikhlaskan pertunangan Yuri dan JongHyun.

.

.

.

Hari pertunangan Yuri akhirnya tiba. Minho melihat dari jauh pertunangan itu berlangsung. Yuri terlihat begitu anggun dan sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya, dan JongHyun terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan jasnya. Tepat setelah Yuri menyematkan cincin di jari manis JongHyun, Minho meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul, mencoba melupakan kekecewaannya. Memulai hidupnya yang baru. Hidup yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya, tanpa ada Yuri yang selalu menggelayuti pikirannya.

Kisah cinta Minho dan Yuri telah benar – benar berakhir disini. Namun itu bukanlah alasan bagi Minho untuk tak melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia harus tetap menjalani hidupnya untuk menggpai cita – citanya sebagai seorang fotografer ternama. Dan mungkin kisah cintanya selanjutnya akan lebih sulit dibanding kisahnya dengan Yuri, atau bahkan lebih indah. Who knows? Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang terbaik untuk Minho.

Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang "cinta tak harus memiliki" itu bullshit. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**-THE END-**

Terimakasih udah mau mapir dan baca FF gaje ini.

Gomawo #peluk

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA ya ^o^

Annyeong

Jangan Lupa Follow kami yaa

arriedonghae dan PrissiliaHilda

KAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
